The Love And Trust Of Family
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Zambanza is slowly beginning to trust Zeus, but won't admit it. Can he get her to admit that she trusts him? Tickles and fluff inside! :) Done as a request for guestsurprise. :)


**guestsurprise, who owns Zambanza, Jape, Lauhin, and Shocks, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :) **

**Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Mythology belongs to its respective owners. I only own Rachel and Zeus.**

* * *

**The Love And Trust Of Family**

"Thanks, Tetrax," Rachel said as she accepted a large box from the Petrosapien and handed it down to Snare-Oh, who accepted it.

"I can't believe it's already going to be Christmas soon," the Thep Khufan said.

"Yeah," said Four Arms, helping Tetrax with the Christmas tree box. "The year sure went by fast."

"You said it," Rachel said with a smile as she set down a box of ornaments. "But I love Christmas here, because we're all together with our families and friends."

"That's true," Tetrax said with a smile. "My little ones have been looking forward to hanging ornaments on the tree for about a week now."

The others chuckled at hearing that. "And how our friends in the Tickle Realm come to join us," Snare-Oh said. "Remember that one year they surprised us and my brother thought they were intruders?"

Four Arms laughed. "Rook said Rachel got so startled that she jumped back and landed on him, waking him up," he said.

The young woman turned a bit red, but she was giggling. "Well, I wasn't expecting a face to be right near mine when I woke up," she admitted. "But you know those Tickle Monsters. I'm going to invite them again this year and extend the invitation to that stubborn uncle of theirs." She paused and smiled, chuckling a little.

"Uh-oh, she's got that look on her face," Tetrax said with a smile.

Snare-Oh smiled. "Let me guess. You're going to make sure he comes even if you have to go and get him yourself, right?" He asked.

Rachel nodded. "I'll probably need help from the brothers, and possibly Lauhin, but yes. Because family should always be together at Christmas."

They nodded in agreement as they kept bringing down the boxes filled with ornaments and other decorations.

While this was going on upstairs, Zambanza was downstairs in the pool room, hiding a bit as she was watching Zeus, the Celestialsapien from the Courts, swimming in the water. The young magician would never admit it to anyone, but she was starting to really trust him. She had been surprised when she had first met him and he had acted as if she had been a part of his family for a long time, even comforting her and proving that he didn't think of her as a menace.

She sat down and continued watching him, smiling. She had originally been scared of the powerful alien race, but after seeing how one of the strongest of them had been gentle with her, she began seeing them in a different light. Granted, she still was learning how to trust others, but there were a few that had earned her trust, like her mother and father and even Rachel, who had proven that she wouldn't give up on the young girl and had even gone so far as to get the Plumbers to stop chasing her.

She looked up again, only to gasp in surprise as Zeus was looking right at her and he smiled. "Hello, Zambanza," he said, his deep voice soothing.

"H-Hi," she stammered out before getting up and turning for the door.

"Oh, no you don't," he said with a chuckle, reaching out a glowing hand and catching her with his telekinesis. "Come here, little one."

The young magician, seeing he was being playful, felt playful too, though would never say it aloud, and she pulled out her wand. "Alakazam!" She said, disappearing quickly.

Zeus chuckled again. "Oh, don't worry, little one. I'll find you," he said, getting out of the pool. "No one evades me for long."

Knowing the young girl would be on the lookout, the large Celestialsapien went into the laundry room, seeing it was full of blankets and pillows that had been washed. Smiling, he manipulated them with his telekinesis and that gave him an idea. Closing his eyes, he reached out with his mind until he found his target.

Zambanza was giggling to herself, not minding that Zeus had caught her. "He really is awesome," she said to herself.

"Why thank you, little one."

Letting out a startled squeak, she jumped up, holding out her wand and looking around, but she didn't see him. "Huh?" She asked, even peeking out her bedroom door. "I...I know I heard him."

"You did, little one," came Zeus' voice again and she turned around before it clicked.

"Are you...using telepathy?" She asked.

She heard him chuckle. "I knew I had a smart great-niece," he said, sounding amused. "I was wondering if you'd come to the laundry room, little one. I'm curious about what magic tricks you can do."

"Like what?" She asked, curious as to what he was getting at.

"Like can you manipulate blankets and pillows? Or perhaps even make the washing machines do crazy things?"

Zambanza fell into thought, intrigued by the ideas. "I'll be right there," she said after a moment before heading down to the laundry room, entering it to find Zeus standing in the center of it and he smiled before snapping his fingers, making the blankets and pillows float and move around. Seeing that this had been a clever ruse, the young magician turned to escape, but some blankets blocked her exit and a pillow took her wand. "Hey!" She exclaimed, reaching up for her wand.

Suddenly, white cuffs formed around her wrists and ankles. She struggled to get free, but they were strong. Hearing a chuckle behind her now, she turned to find Zeus was right there and he scooped her up into his arms. "My, my. Seems I have a little magician in my grasp, one that needs some tickles," he cooed.

His teasing caused a wobbly smile to appear on her face, though she tried to keep it from showing. Zeus laughed warmly, wiggling a couple fingers into the young girl's neck, making her squeak and giggle. "Zeus," she said, squirming to get free.

He chuckled. "Nope, not yet," he said, setting her down on a nest of blankets and pillows, the energy cuffs keeping the young girl's arms above her head to expose her underarms. He wiggled his fingers at her and she was trying hard not to giggle. "I'm going to tickle you to pieces and then eat up that cute little tummy of yours," he cooed.

Zambanza bit her lip to keep from giggling, but when gentle fingers wiggled into her underarms, she burst into giggles, unable to help it. "HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!" She giggled out.

"Aw, what an adorable giggle," Zeus said with a smile. "Who's my adorable niece?"

She was still giggling, but then her laughter broke through when he began tickling her stomach. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" She pleaded.

"Oh, yes," he chuckled in amusement, scooping her up and putting her in his lap, his hands still tickling her stomach and making her laugh. "I'm going to tickle you to pieces, little one."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The young girl laughed, squirming to get free, though the cuffs held. She heard the Celestialsapien chuckle before feeling warm breath by her left ear.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo," he cooed. "Does my little niece trust me?"

She let out a cute squeak when he gently poked her belly button. "WHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT?!" She managed to say before squealing when her shirt was moved up just a little to expose her belly button and Zeus was now wiggling a single finger into the ticklish spot.

He chuckled. "Zambanza, I know you are still learning to trust, but you can trust me," he said, pausing the tickle torture for a moment to give the young girl a breather. "You never have to be afraid of me."

"I-I'm not afraid," she managed to say, leaning back against his chest as she tried to catch her breath. "I...I do trust you."

"Like really trust me?" He asked her. "Like how you trust your parents and aunt Rachel?"

Now she understood where he was going with this. He wanted her to seriously trust him. She looked up at him, looking into his green-and-white eyes. He smiled and gently rubbed the back of his fingers over her right cheek. She giggled. "I do trust you," she said shyly.

He smiled. "And I won't ever break that trust, little one," he said before his grin grew. "Now, for some extra-special tickles."

"EEK!" She squeaked before laughing as ten fingers tickled her stomach all over and Zeus shifted her so that she was cradled in his arms as he tickled her before he leaned down and blew a raspberry right onto her belly button, making her squeal.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed out, squirming to get free, but was stuck for the moment, another squeal escaping her when the alien began playfully munching on her stomach, being gentle so that it didn't hurt her.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" The large Celestialsapien said with a chuckle, blowing another raspberry into the ticklish stomach. "My little niece is just so ticklish!"

After a bit, the young magician's laughter began to die down a little, to which Zeus stopped, knowing this meant she was at her limit. As she tried to catch her breath, he snapped his fingers, releasing her from the energy cuffs before growing concerned at seeing her curl up a little bit. "Zambanza, are you alright?" He asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She nodded before taking some slow breaths. "Just...my stomach and sides are a little sore," she admitted.

"Ah, from your laughing so much," he said, looking apologetic. "Perhaps I went a little overboard on tickling you."

She shook her head. "No," she said, smiling. "I know you'd never hurt me...Uncle Zeus."

That made him smile at her before his hands glowed. "Lie still, and I'll help you feel better," he said, his hands resting on her stomach and sides.

Zambanza stayed still, sighing in relief as she saw that he was healing her so that her sides and stomach didn't ache anymore. After a bit, he picked her up and held her in a warm embrace, to which she hugged him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I never knew Celestialsapiens could be so affectionate," she admitted.

Zeus chuckled warmly. "I've always loved children," he said. "Because they are innocent and the hope for the world."

She smiled at that before looking a bit sad, which he noticed. "What's wrong, little one?" He asked in concern.

She looked up at him. "I...I did a magic trick long ago that dissolved my heart," she admitted. "I...I wanted to...,"

He placed a hand over her mouth gently, a gentle look on his face. "I know," he said soothingly before smiling. "And actually, your heart is still inside you, little star. You just can't feel it due to that magic trick."

Zambanza felt relief that he wasn't judging her and she knew he was being truthful with her too. Gentle fingers gently tilted her chin up to look at him. "Zambanza, if you want, myself and the other Celestialsapiens here can reverse it," he said, rubbing the backs of his fingers gently over her right cheek again.

She was surprised at the offer, but felt unsure before looking up at him. "I...I'll think about it," she promised.

He nodded, pleased with her response. "I was hoping you'd say that," he said. "Take as much time as you need, little one. You can come to me or one of the others when you're ready."

She was feeling a bit overwhelmed, but relieved too. Zeus smiled at her and then stood up. "I think I hear Rachel in the kitchen," he said, walking towards there while carrying the young magician.

Rachel was indeed in the kitchen, looking up recipes for pies and cakes for the Christmas party when she looked up to see the two come in. "Hey, guys," she said with a smile. "What's up?"

Zambanza reached for her and the young woman smiled, accepting her from Zeus, who was also smiling. "Zeus was telling me that he and the others can reverse the magic trick I did to dissolve my heart," she said softly. "I promised to think about it."

The owner of the Grant Mansion smiled. "I'm glad, sugar dumpling," she said. "You've been though too much for your young age."

The clown girl suddenly clung to her. "Aunt Rachel, I don't want to lose any of you," she said, fear in her voice. "But...that time with Zombozo and the Plumbers."

"Shh," Rachel said soothingly, sitting down and holding Zambanza in her lap. "Honey, it's okay."

"No, it's not," the little girl said. "Zombozo comes because of me."

The young woman shook her head. "Honey, I want you to know something," she said. "One, it's not your fault if that deranged clown or any other enemies come looking for a fight. Two, this family is pretty resilient. And three, the Celestialsapiens have promised that they'll reverse a wrongful death of anyone in this family."

"That we have and will," Zeus said with a nod. "So you'll never lose any of us, little one."

Zambanza felt tears come to her eyes, tears that fell down her face. With a gentle smile, Rachel gently wiped away the little one's tears, feeling the child hug her again. "I'm...I'm glad to be in this family," she said, sniffling a little. "Even if I get tickled a lot."

"But of course," Rachel said, playfully tickling her niece's side, making her giggle. "Because you're way too serious for a kid, sugar dumpling."

The young girl giggled again before reaching for Zeus, who accepted her from the young woman, smiling at her when the little one hugged him, resting her head trustingly on his shoulder. Seeing this, he gently stroked her head, smiling again.

Shocks and Hope, who were in the doorway of the kitchen, smiled as they saw this. "She's coming out of her shell more," the Conductoid said, taking his fiancée's hand. "Just like a certain beauty I know, one that was shy around me until she admitted she had fallen in love with me."

Hope blushed before looking at him. "You were shy too around me," she countered playfully, but then smiled. "But you're right. Our little girl is growing beautifully."

Jape, who was in the Tickle Realm, smiled as he and his father, King Lauhin, watched the family through the special portal. "I'm proud of you, my little one," Jape said with a smile as he was truly proud of the young girl who was a part of him.

Lauhin smiled, also proud. "Time is healing the wounds that she has carried for so long," he said.

Jape nodded in agreement, both smiling fondly at the family they cared about.

* * *

**This one really took off on me. :) **

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
